villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Teron Gorefiend
Teron Gorefiend, formerly known as Teron'gor, is the first of the Orcish death knights of the Horde of Draenor. Originally an acolyte of Gul'dan and member of the Shadow Council, he was the first product of Gul'dan's warriors to appease Orgrim Doomhammer and combat the human mages' powerful magic. When Draenor imploded, Gorefiend perished, but his spirit lived on. Years later, when war broke out in Outland, he convinced adventurers to recover his armor and weapons, allowing him to reunite with his body. He then allies with Illidan Stormrage and becomes the leader of his death knights. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, he is one of the bosses in the Black Temple raid. He returns in the alternate timeline created in Warlords of Draenor, he appears as Teron'gor. Biography Teron Gorefiend, once known as Teron'gor, was a member of the Shadow Council, Gul'dan's clandestine conclave of warlocks and necromancers that had ruled the Horde through the puppet Warchief Blackhand. When the Horde assaulted the Temple of Karabor, many Draenei clerics were taken prisoner and were told that they were being marched to Hellfire Citadel far to the north. Outside the walls of the temple, Gorefiend took the lives of every last one of them. The spirits of the clerics of Karabor remain outside the walls to this day. When Gul'dan was incapacitated as the result of being in Medivh's mind when he was killed, the Shadow Council was discovered by Orgrim Doomhammer. Doomhammer had recently come to power through the assassination of Blackhand and tortured Garona Halforcen to discover the Council's location. The majority of its members, including Gorefiend, were killed by the Doomhammer's furious surprise attack. When Gul'dan recovered from his catatonic state and was on the verge of joining the Shadow Council in death, he "submitted" to Doomhammer's authority and promised to create warriors to fight for the Horde and counter the powerful magic of the humans. Doomhammer allowed him to live, to carry out this promise. Gul'dan took the corpses of the fallen Knights of Stormwind and intended to imbue the rotting corpses with the souls of the Shadow Council. Nothing worked until he decided to sacrifice the necrolytes and cut out their hearts. He transmuted these hearts into powerful jewels, which were then affixed into truncheons. Upon making this stride, Gul'dan informed Doomhammer of his success. Placing the first truncheon into the hand of one of the corpses, the warlock and the Warchief watched as the energies of the necrolyte's heart that powered the weapon coursed through the corpse, until its eyes finally opened. Teron Gorefiend had returned. Gorefiend, Gaz Soulripper, and the other death knights swore allegiance to Doomhammer and fought for the Horde where their powerful energies aided in many battles. When Gul'dan betrayed the Horde, Gorefiend remained in the service of the Warchief until he was defeated. Leading the death knights beyond the Dark Portal before its destruction, Gorefiend remained on Draenor until he convinced Ner'zhul, Gul'dan's former master, to come to the forefront and unite the remaining clans into the Horde of Draenor. Ner'zhul intended to open new dimensional gateways to other worlds, but needed powerful items to stabilize them. To that end, Ner'zhul sent Gorefiend through a reconstructed Dark Portal to claim two powerful artifacts required for his spell: The Book of Medivh and the Eye of Dalaran. At first, Gorefiend entered the Royal Library in Stormwind City only to find the Book gone and the guard slain with an Alterac blade. After failing to gain the support of the sons of Blackhand, Gorefiend encountered Deathwing, the insane and scheming Aspect of the black dragonflight, who offered aid in exchange for being allowed to travel to Draenor, where he could safely hide the prized eggs of his brood. Gorefiend rode on Deathwing's back as they traveled to Alterac, where Gorefiend demanded the book from its imprisoned king, Aiden Perenolde. Perenolde agreed to turn over the book in exchange for the Horde slaying their Alliance wardens. Upon securing the Book of Medivh, Gorefiend — again, with Deathwing providing transport, his dragons carrying the warriors — flew to Dalaran where he was able to take the Eye from its secure vault. He tossed a gold coin into the Eventide's fountain, which he claims was not for a wish, but as 'payment' for what he took up and fled away. Gorefiend rejoined the Horde in Draenor and made the march with Ner'zhul to the Black Temple to perform the ritual. In the end, it was all for naught; Ner'zhul escaped to the Nether with his chosen followers, leaving the Horde leaderless and stranded on Draenor as it tore itself apart from the unstable rifts he had created. Gorefiend himself fell in battle against Turalyon on that fateful day, but his spirit rose from his broken death knight corpse and escaped into the skies. After this defeat, the remaining death knights traveled to Shadowmoon Valley. The death knights, showing their allegiance, knelt before Gorefiend or whatever was left of him after his physical demise; in response, Gorefiend beheaded them (they rose once more, as the Ghostriders of Karabor). However, his spirit became trapped and eagerly seeks a willing host to free him. (for his current state as a demon, see Gorefiend) Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Trickster Category:Necromancers Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Revived Category:Successful